


Unprecedented

by SkySnowFlok



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author does not know how to manage time, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, War, nor they like to do as shuch, tactics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySnowFlok/pseuds/SkySnowFlok
Summary: Homeworld catches the attention of the ONU.Adam is the Researcher behind this mess, and he is willing to do anything to protect his planet.
Relationships: Gems & Humans
Kudos: 1





	Unprecedented

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.
> 
> This is my attempt at a story idea that seems to be scarce on this fandom. I'm not experienced, so I may not be able to attend your expectation, but, please, do give this a try.
> 
> Critics and ideas are welcome, and in fact, in demand
> 
> At your service, Sky.

Adam strode through the Pentagon's hallways, hands clasped lightly on his back as he surveyed the area with his blue tired gaze, all types of workers blurred around him, he wouldn't be surprised if he already passed a dozen or so spies.

The Pentagon was in a tiny amount of chaos, sure not as much as it could be in the case of, say, a nuclear war, but it was still a Pandemonium. As he walked, the workers pointedly tried not to bump into him as soon as their eyes reconsigned him.

His form approached the giant metal door that dwarfed him on the end of the hallway, his hand encased the panel beside it, opening it to a number pad. His fingers quickly entered the asked code, it beeped and there was a pause.

Suddenly there was a whirring noise as the door's mechanisms came to life. white smoke came out of its hinges as it slowly opened it. A single computer on the opposing end of the dimly lit and empty room stared back at him as he approached it.

"You ditched me, sir." He whirled around to find his bodyguard who almost gave him a heart attack. a hand came to his chest above his heart. "Ohh, geez, MG!"

He inhaled a gulp of air as he leaned on the chair. "Are you already planning to kill your superior, Ms. Machine Gun?" He looked over at her with his eyebrow raised

"It would certainly be easy, sir." She said

"Äw, you're a sweetheart" He retorted dryly "Can you wait behind the door?" He gestured with his arm to the outside. "It would be, what was it? oh yes, a 'breach of protocol' if you stay in this room."

"If you say so, sir" Her tone came as neutral, but he could hear her displeasure hidden behind the normal formality.

There were a few seconds of silence before the metal whirring started again as the giant metal door closed, encasing the room and Adam in darkness. He clicked the button on the CPU and the screen was lit.

After a few minutes of fiddling, he found what he wanted, he put the microphone on his head as the chatroom started beeping, indicating that its participants have entered.

He adjusted the microphone and steeled himself for what was to come.

"Welcome, gentleman." He said to the mic 

"I always hate this part" came Brazil's casual response

"Its a prestige to meetup digitally with you, USA" Answered China, ignoring Brazil's blatant distaste

"Yes, it was quite a surprise when your country informed us of this rather... unorthodox meeting of the ONU 


End file.
